


Meet the Family

by SodiumBlue



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Thanksgiving, meet the family assassins creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodiumBlue/pseuds/SodiumBlue
Summary: Freddy and Henry go with Jacob and Evie to celebrate Thanksgiving and to meet the people who may as well be family for the twins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless little fic to celebrate the idea of Thanksgiving. Pointless and fluffy!
> 
> _________________________________

**Meet the Family**

 

Freddy took a deep breath in the passenger seat as Evie and Jacob started arguing over the directions again. They'd been arguing since leaving the University hours ago.

“You should have turned left back there,” Evie scolded, leaning forward between the two front seats as Jacob sat stopped at a red light.

“I do know where I’m going,” Jacob snarked as he rolled his eyes. “We’ve been going Altaïr’s for three years now. I think I know how to get there.”

“If that were the case you would have turned left back there like I told you too,” Evie said.

“Evie,” Henry, who sat beside Evie in the back seat joined the conversation, “let Jacob drive.”

“Yeah, Evie,” Jacob agreed sarcastically, “let Jacob drive.”

“How do you put up with him, Freddy?” Evie asked, dropping back into her seat hard enough the entire car swayed.

“By ignoring most of what he says,” Freddy answered with a smile, “I find doing so makes my life a whole lot easier.”

“Oi,” Jacob protested as Evie sniggered, “love you too, Freddy.”

“Lights green,” was all Freddy said in return.

Jacob pouted and turned back to the road, where the light was indeed green, and continued down the street.

“How many people will be there?” Freddy asked for the third time since they’d left that morning. To his dismay, the number had yet to dwindle.

“Altaïr, Malik, Kadar,” Evie started rattling off names, Freddy glanced back and saw her counting on her fingers as she did so, “Ezio, Leonardo, Claudia, Maria, Edward, Connor, Haytham, Jennifer, Arno, Elise, Aveline, Desmond, Shaun, and Rebecca. So seventeen people plus us, so twenty one.”

“Small group this year,” Jacob observed, “usually - bloody hell,” Jacob cried as a car pulled in front of him, cutting him off. “Where the bloody hell did you learn how to drive?” Jacob yelled at the car ahead of him. “Bloody prick!”

“Anyway, as Jacob was saying,” Evie piped up from the back, “normally Edward brings a few more people. Neither Adewale, Mary, nor Bonnie are coming this year. Galina isn't coming this year either.”

“I’m still trying to learn the names of the people who will be there,” Henry groaned, “I don’t need to know the names of those who won’t be there.”

“Relax,” Evie said, and Freddy could practically hear the grin in her voice, “There won’t be a test or anything.”

“Unless Ezio feels like being an ass again,” Jacob said, “he did try to give Élise one when Arno first started bringing her around.”

“How did she do?” Henry asked, voice small.

“She threw a dinner roll at Ezio’s head and told him he wasn’t nearly as important as he seemed to think he was,” Jacob said.

“So she passed,” Evie clarified.

“Why did I agree to this?” Freddy muttered, thumping his forehead against the window.

“Because you care about me and wanted to meet the people who’s opinions I actually care about,” Jacob reminded.

“Damn it,” Freddy cursed, unable to refute Jacob’s claim because it was true, “okay, run this by me again. Who is whom?”

Jacob deep a deep breath before answering. “Altaïr is friends with Malik, and Kadar is Malik’s little brother. Malik lost an arm in a bad accident so try not to stare. Ezio Auditore and his sister Claudia are Altair’s cousins, their mother, Maria, is the sister of Altair’s late mother. They are from Italy and came to the States after an earthquake killed Ezio’s father and two brothers a few years ago. Leonardo is a friend of Ezio’s, and wherever Ezio goes Leonardo goes. We think they’re more than friends, but no one is quite sure so we’ve all stopped questioning their relationship. Desmond is Altair’s cousin, his father was Altair’s father’s brother. Shawn and Rebecca are Desmond's friends who always come because home for them is too far away. Edward, Connor, Haytham, and Jennifer, Haytham and Jennifer are siblings by the way, aren’t related to Altair, Ezio or Desmond, but might as well be for how often they’re around. Aveline began coming around when she started dating Connor. Their relationship is in a perpetual state of complicated so you’re better off not asking. Arno is the son of a good friend of Maria Auditore’s. After Arno’s father died Maria took him under her wing. Élise is Arno’s girlfriend and we’re all waiting for him to pop the question any day now.”

“How did the two of you become a part of this?” Henry asked.

“Jennifer started bringing us around after she found out we had nowhere to go during the holiday’s,” Evie said, “she didn’t give us much of a choice. She told us the people she celebrated with always had way too much food and wouldn’t mind a few more months. When we continued to refuse she sent Edward, who Jacob knew, after us. And when he couldn’t convince us we got a personal phone call from Altaïr himself saying we were joining their holidays, no exceptions.”

“After that we gave up,” Jacob laughed, “we figured we’d lost that fight before it even began.”

“So this is where you go every break,” Freddy mused, “I didn’t think you returned to London.”

“Too long of a flight with too little reward,” Evie said. “Plus I think George is glad to be rid of us. We usually stay with Jennifer in her apartment when we’re up this way during breaks."

“Cliff notes version,” Jacob summarized, “don't bring up family in front of Ezio or Arno. Don't ask any questions about Aveline and Connor’s relationship. Don't try to turn Haytham or Connor against each other, definitely don't let Edward challenge you to a drinking game,”

“I feel as though you’re speaking from experience,” Freddy interrupted.

“He is,” Evie supplied from the backseat, “it ended badly.”

“And most importantly,” Jacob continued, raising his voice slightly to be heard over Evie and Freddy talking, “don't let a little chaos bother you.”

Jacob turned into a little suburb that had been built before the days of ‘cookie cutter’ houses; every house they passed as they drove down the road was different in size and color. Many houses had decorative lights up for Christmas already, and a few houses still displayed the remnants of Halloween. A few houses had cars lining the streets, evidence of a gathering going on inside. They passed a group of men gathered around a grill in a driveway, all of them holding a beer and bundled in coats against the chill.

Jacob pulled the car to a stop outside a modest yet impressive looking single level house. Multiple cars already crowded the driveway and a few cars lined the street in front of the house.

“Here we are,” Jacob announced as he put the car into park.

Freddy stared up at the house, the warm brown exterior turning from inviting to terrifying as he remembered all the people waiting inside. All the people who's opinions Jacob valued waiting inside. All the people waiting to deem him not good enough for Jacob waiting inside. Nope, he didn't want to do this anymore.

“Open the boot will you, Jacob?” Evie called as she got out of the car, “I need to grab the salad.”

Jacob did so and then climbed from the car. Freddy watched him walk around the car to help Evie with the food.

“Are you ready?” Henry asked, leaning forward between the seats to speak with Freddy.

“Not in the slightest,” Freddy answered. Nerves swirled in his stomach making him feel as though he might throw up.

“Me either,” Henry agreed.

“Are you coming or not?” Jacob called from outside the car, tapping on Freddy’s window with one hand while he balanced a giant tupperware bowl in the other.

Resigned Freddy removed his seatbelt and stepped from the car, letting the door swing shut behind him. He could do this.

Jacob and Evie led the way up the packed driveway and through the open garage door, where the group was forced to pass single file between a white sedan and a silver coupe. Echoes of people talking escaped out from behind the closed door leading from the garage to the house, but nothing prepared Freddy for the sheer noise that erupted when Evie threw open the door.

A loud roar of voices all shouting Jacob and Evie’s names bombarded his ears as people appeared from everywhere to wrap Jacob and Evie in hugs and slaps on the back.

The door from the garage led to an open kitchen that flowed into a living area. All the furniture in the living area had been moved and replaced with three rows of tables lined end to end to have enough seating for everyone. The container of food Jacob had been carrying was plucked from his hands and placed on a long counter laden with more food than Freddy had ever seen in one place.

“Who is this?” A voice called and a hand slapped down on Frederick’s shoulder.

“This is Freddy,” Jacob told the blonde man with sun darkened skin. “Freddy, meet Edward Kenway.”

“Pleasure,” Freddy tried to grin, but as nervous as he was he could hardly force his lips to move.

Edward threw his head back and laughed. “He's already too polite for you, Frye. Listen here, Freddy,” Edward leaned in close as if to tell a secret heedless of the fact his voice was so loud everyone could hear him. “Jacob here is nothing but trouble, best get out while you can.”

“Hey,” Jacob protested.

“I think I’ll make that choice on my own, thanks,” Freddy said, finally forcing his lips into a tight smile.

Edward raised an eyebrow and then grinned. “I like him,” he said to Jacob, slapping his hand down hard on Freddy’s shoulder. “Now, where is the poor soul your sister brought?”

Jacob pointed Henry out and Edward disappeared no doubt to terrorize poor Henry.

Freddy looked around the kitchen and saw a woman being helped with a big steel pot by a girl who looked not much younger than Freddy.

“That is Maria Auditore and Claudia Auditore,” Jacob muttered close to Freddy’s ear.

“Ezio’s mother and sister,” Freddy remembered.

“Yep,” Jacob grinned, “they are the nice Auditores. Ezio is a prick. The three people standing by the window are Desmond, Shaun, and Rebecca. Desmond is the nice one, and Rebecca is brilliant. She's working towards her Masters Degree in Computer Science.”

“And Shaun?” Freddy asked, wondering why the other man wasn't mentioned.

“He's a pain in the ass,” Jacob said.

“That seems to be a common theme,” Freddy observed as a dark skinned woman with long brown hair approached, followed by a tall pale woman whose auburn hair was in an elaborate updo.

“Aveline, Jen,” Jacob greeted the women, giving each a hug, “long time no see.”

“And whose fault is that?” The dark haired woman shot back smiling. “We came over to meet the poor man you paid to accompany you.” Freddy noticed the dark haired woman had the slight twang of a southern accent when she spoke.

“Aveline,” the dark haired woman introduced herself.

“Jennifer,” the auburn hair woman smiled, “it's good to finally meet you.”

“Finally?” Freddy asked, looking at Jacob.

“We’ve heard a lot about you,” Jennifer smiled.

“They are both lying,” Jacob interjected, “and need to knock it off.”

A loud crash and the sound of something shattering echoed across the room. All chatter ceased as everyone turned to the source of the noise. Two men stood almost toe to toe glowering at each other.

“Excuse us,” Aveline muttered. She and Jennifer strode across the room to the two men, their strides purposeful.

“Connor,” Aveline called, her voice strong.

“Haytham,” Jennifer's voice was sharp and scolding.

Freddy turned to Jacob as what looked to be the scolding of a lifetime began taking shape in the two women's frantic whisper-yelling and Jennifer's wild hand motions.

“Haytham and Connor,” Jacob said, wrapping an arm around Freddy's shoulders and pulling him away from the scene. “As I said, don't pit them against each other.”

“Food is ready,” a deep voice called.

Freddy turned back to the long counter overflowing with food and saw three men standing in front of it, one of the men with his arms crossed as the group waited for the attention of the room. Freddy knew the man with only one arm was Malik, and the man who looked like a younger version of Malik must be Kadar, Malik’s little brother. Which meant the man with his arms crossed was Altaïr, their illustrious host. To Freddy, Altaïr looked like a man who didn't like people, much less a man who insisted on having a holiday get together with a large group of people, especially when quite a few weren't even family.

Once the room was quiet Malik smiled and raised his one arm in an inviting gesture. “Let us eat.”

Immediately the three men turned around and grabbed a paper plate from the end of the table and helped themselves in a buffet style version of Thanksgiving dinner. The rest of the occupants of the room shuffled into line behind the three men, forming a line that stretched along the wall. Freddy found himself behind Jacob and in front of Henry, the two of them sharing an overwhelmed look as they caught the other's eye.

After loading his plate with more food than he could eat, Freddy followed Jacob to a table and sat down next to him. Across from Freddy was a pale man with dark blonde hair and clear blue eyes. The man smiled at Freddy and extended a hand.

“Leonardo,” the man introduced himself, a hint of an Italian accent noticeable.

“Frederick,” Freddy took the man's offered hand and gave it a shake.

“Leo is Ezio’s friend,” Jacob said around a mouthful of food. “Which, speaking of Ezio,” Jacob craned his neck around to where people were still in line waiting to get food. “Ezio, grab me a dinner roll,” Jacob called.

A moment later a dinner roll flew threw the air and Jacob deftly caught it.

“No throwing food in my house,” a deep voice Freddy didn't recognize called.

Jacob sniggered and returned to shoving food in his mouth so fast it was a wonder he tasted it at all.

A man with dark hair sat next to Leonardo, and gave Freddy a deliberate once over. “So you are Freddy,” the man spoke, a lilting Italian accent giving his words a musical quality. The man leaned across the table and looked up at Freddy from beneath his eyelashes. “When you are done with Jacob I will be more than happy to take you.”

Freddy heard Jacob choking on food the same time a dinner roll hit the dark haired Italian man in the face. Ezio turned and Freddy followed his gaze to see an unimpressed looking red haired woman, the dark haired man next to her laughing.

“Leave the poor man alone,” the red hair woman said. She muttered something in another language Freddy didn't understand, French maybe? that had Leo laughing into his drink.

“Thanks, Élise,” Jacob called. If the red haired woman was Élise, then the dark haired man next to her must be Arno.

“Don't mind Ezio,” the red haired woman, Élise, said, shifting her attention to Freddy, “he flirts with anything that moves.”

“And a couple things that don't,” the young dark haired woman Frederick had seen in the kitchen earlier sat on the other side of Ezio. Her accent was the same as Ezio’s, giving her words the same flowing quality.

“We agreed we would never talk about that,” Ezio grumbled ripping into the roll Élise had thrown at him.

“I made no such agreement,” the dark hair woman Freddy was almost sure was Claudia said. “One time when my dear brother here came home drunk I caught him trying to flirt the clock into rewinding time so he would not be in trouble with mama for being home late. It didn't work.”

Freddy laughed and Jacob howled while Ezio scowled.

“Smile my friend,” Leo patted Ezio’s hand, “there are worse stories I could tell.”

“Please do,” Jacob said, still chuckling.

“I'm Claudia Auditore by the way,” the dark haired woman introduced herself, “and this is my brother Ezio.”

Ezio gave Freddy grin and a wink.

“Frederick,” Freddy introduced himself.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Claudia smiled then turned. “Are you staying with Jennifer again, Jacob?”

Jacob swallowed his food and shook his head. “We’re driving back tonight, too many of us to fit in her apartment.”

“No,” Claudia shook her head, “you will stay with us. Arno and Élise already are and we have plenty of room. You are not driving such a distance tonight after eating all day. You will fall asleep behind the wheel. Mama’s not letting Ezio or Leo leave until the day after tomorrow anyway.

“I don't think-,” Jacob interjected but Claudia plowed on.

“Excuse me, I need to speak with mama,” Claudia stood from her seat and walked away.

“May as well accept it, amico mio,” Ezio said as he cut into a piece of turkey, “you know she will give you no choice.”

“Dammit,” Jacob cursed, “where is Evie?” He craned his neck to look around, turning around in his seat to look behind him. “There she is,” Jacob muttered and stood from his seat, speed walking in what Freddy assumed was the direction of Evie.

“Finally, he is gone,” Ezio grinned and winked at Freddy, “and I can have you all to myself.”

“Ezio,” Leo drew out the man's name in a clear warning. Ezio's smile grew bigger.

“Don't be jealous, Leo. You know I only have eyes for you.”

A faint blush spread across Leo’s face as he smiled and went back to his salad.

Ezio glanced over in the direction Jacob had gone and did a double take. “I’ll be right back,” he said as he stood and walked away.

Freddy watched him go, and saw him join the group conversation of Jacob, Evie, Claudia, Maria, and now Ezio.

“Looks as though you'll be staying with us tonight,” Leo said after a few moments. “Do you need to let anyone know you won't be back tonight?”

Freddy shook his head. “My family is in Dorset, England, and anyone who would notice if I didn't return is here with me,” Freddy gave a weak smile, remembering the extended family who wanted nothing to do with him, his now deceased mother, or his estranged siblings after his father died.

Leo said nothing for a few moments then said, “I am glad you were able to spend your holiday with us then.”

Freddy smiled and wanted desperately to change the subject. “Can you tell me about this house I'm apparently staying in?”

Leo smiled and set about describing the Auditore home.

 

 

After eating more food and pie than he'd ever eaten in his life, Freddy followed Jacob out the back door and into the chilly dusk. They walked across the small covered wooden porch, past a few chairs and a little patio table, to the railing that wrapped around the porch, separating it from the rest of the backyard.

“You don't mind staying with the Auditores, do you?” Jacob asked, leaning back against the porch railing.

“Not at all,” Freddy answered, leaning beside Jacob on the rail. “It's nice you have people who care so much.”

Jacob smiled. “They may be pushy, but they mean well.”

The backdoor creaked open and Desmond stepped out. “There you guys are.”

“We've been out here maybe two minutes, Des,” Jacob sighed. “What do you need?”

“I'm actually here for Freddy,” Desmond said, smiling at Freddy. “Desmond Miles,” he extended his hand, “I haven't officially met you yet.”

“Nice to meet you,” Freddy shook the extended hand. “Why were you sent out after me?”

“Altaïr sent me. He wanted me to extend an invitation for you to come back during Christmas holiday. We have a Christmas gathering every year and you are of course invited.”

“We don't actually celebrate Christmas in the traditional sense,” Jacob added, “we have too many different religions between all of us to celebrate only one, so it’s more of a second Thanksgiving with everyone getting together to eat and talk.”

“And you are of course invited,” Desmond repeated.

“Thank you,” Freddy smiled, appreciating the invitation.

“Maybe we can talk Jenn into making her delicious hot chocolate come December,” Desmond said and Jacob laughed.

“As long as Ezio isn't allowed near the whipped cream.”

“He causes trouble?” Freddy asked, not surprised to hear the mischievous Italian was a troublemaker.

“Always,” Desmond laughed, “usually Maria and Leo are enough to keep him in check.”

“What about Claudia?” from what Freddy had seen Claudia Auditore was a force to be reckoned with.

“She's an enabler,” Desmond said. “Don't fall for her ‘innocent’ routine, if anything she's worse than Ezio.”  
  
A cold breeze blew through and Desmond shivered, “You two are nuts being out here. I'll see you two back inside,” he said, turning and going back in.

Comfortable quiet descended between Jacob and Freddy after Desmond left.

“You will come, right?” Jacob asked after a few moments. “To Christmas. You will come back here with me for Christmas won't you? We’ll probably stay with the Auditore’s if you do since Jennifer’s apartment won't be big enough for all of us.”

“I would love to,” Freddy smiled, reaching out to lace his fingers through Jacob’s.

“Good,” Jacob smiled, giving Freddy’s hand a squeeze.

A warm affection filled Freddy. For the first time in a long time he found himself looking forward to their next holiday break.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
